Naruto: Captain of the Sapphire
by Karasu87
Summary: Naruto, now the owner of his own ship, sets out on a goal to gain a large and loyal crew. But with an insane fox around... things get a little crazy.


Naruto: Captain of the Sapphire

Chapter 1: The Captain of the Sapphire

Sapphire eyes snap open. The eyes scan the room until they stop at a clock sitting on the table next to the bed. Which reads: 6:47.

A 19 year old Naruto sits up. The covers falling from his form revealing his bare chest. He moves some of his blonde hair from his eyes. A soft moan comes from next to him. He smiles at the sight of a beautiful nude blonde sleeping next to him.

_What did I do to deserve you? _He thought as he gently removes some of the hair from her face and kisses her forehead.

A buzzing sound from his nightstand causes him to turn his head to a small video phone. He presses a button and the picture of a white haired man with red streaks on his face appears.

"_Hey kid. How you doing?" _He asked, before he started glancing at the nude female blond asleep in bed. He lets out a perverted giggle. _"You two finally did it… I'm so proud." _He wipes a few tears.

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Knock it off pervert."

"_I can't wait to tell Minato. He'll be so happy." _He continues to ignore Naruto. Until Naruto clears his throat. _"Heh… sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we got you a job. I'm sending the coordinates to your ship."_

Naruto raises his eyebrows as he reads the coordinates.

"Omega 12... That's dead space." Naruto replied, trying to talk quietly as to not wake up his lover.

"_I know… there is a mining planet there." _Jiraiya said as a map appears next to his face. On it is a planet. _"30 years ago… the miners abandoned their post…they said the place was haunted."_

Naruto shakes his head, and presses a few buttons. "I just sent the coordinates to Hinata." He looks back at the planet. It looks like a dull grey marble. "What are we looking for?"

"_Just need your crew to investigate the ghost rumors." _Jiraiya answered, just as the blond woman begins to stir. _"Naruto… Be careful… and use protection!"_

The projection vanishes as a tick mark appears above Naruto's eye.

The woman sits up and stretches. Her long blond hair flops over and comes down to her bare breasts.

She rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Naruto…?" She started with a yawn. "What's going on?"

Naruto brushes the hair from his lovers face.

"We just got a job." He stated, as the ship jolts a little bit. "Hinata's up."

"I'm still curious as to why you chose her as a pilot." The blond woman, stated as she slides on a shirt. "Why not Sasuke?"

Naruto slips on a pair of pants. "Figured this way… she will gain confidence." He gives Ino a smirk. "Remember when we were on Tsunade's ship… she snuck in the pilots chair… and the next day… we ended up in a asteroid field. Tsunade was furious."

Ino smirks as she slips on some panties and a pair of pants. "Didn't you do the same thing?"

"I refuse to answer that." Naruto coughed out. He slides on an orange jacket and leaves it unzipped. "She just needed the practice." The ship suddenly lurches. Ino slips and hit's the floor. "She must have gotten the coordinates already."

"Ouch…" Ino moaned from the floor.

* * *

Naruto walks into the pilots area of the ship, Ino at his side. Only a purple haired girl is seen. She sits at the pilots seat. A large image of space is in front of her. Stars fly by.

Naruto sighs.

_We need more crew. _He thought as a hand touches his shoulder.

Turning his head, he spots a black haired man and a pink haired woman. Both with disheveled hair and clothes.

"You two should keep it down at night." The black haired man said.

Naruto looks sheepishly at them. He turns to the pilots chair, and spots the purple haired woman with lavender eyes, blushing pretty hard.

"Yeah… I need my beauty sleep." The pink haired woman said.

"Like you need it with that big ass forehead of yours…" Ino started. "… You can put a holo board on it and still have enough room for another."

"What did you say, Pig!" Sakura yelled out, getting in Ino's face.

"You heard me!" Ino yelled back.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke back up to where Hinata is.

"Their at it again." Naruto said, with a sigh. Sasuke nods as they continue to listen to the two lifelong friends argue.

"I'm entitled to a few screams… I've waited a long time for that moment with him!" Ino yelled. Hands waving in the air.

"A few screams!" Sakura screamed back. "It was like one of those Fire Monkey's screaming!"

Naruto sighs at the usual sight.

He turns to Sasuke. "We still need to find new crewmembers."

Sasuke nods. "Agreed… we'll ask around at the next port."

Naruto nods, but before he can talk, a soft stuttering voice is heard.

"Ano…" They both turn to Hinata, who is looking at them. Face red. "W-where are we heading… t-the coordinates lead to d-dead space…?"

"We're heading to an old mining planet." Naruto started. "There is also a port just outside the dead space… we'll finish our mission, then refuel."

Hinata and Sasuke both nod at that.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke walk over to their lovers and tries to calm them down.

While Hinata looks at them, envious. Being the only one on the ship without a special someone.

She shakes her head… and looks back at the screen. Determined to prove herself and maybe find love… along the way.

* * *

The crew of 5 gasp as they reach Omega 12...

Abandoned ships float around, debris next to them.

The planets and moon look lifeless. The sun is seen in the distance, dimming.

Ino spots a ship near an abandoned ship.

After a few seconds…

The ship suddenly vanishes in a blue blur.

Naruto, who also spotted the ship, answers.

"Scavengers… must of thought we were the patrols."

Ino nods. "What happened to this place?"

"My mom used to work as a researcher in this area." It was Sasuke who answered. "She said that one day… everything just started dying…"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, as they approach a grey planet. "My parents said the same thing… it was like something was looking for something… couldn't find it… so he killed everything…" Everyone looks at him. "What! Just a theory."

Ino just shakes her head and wraps an arm around him.

"C-captain… we reached our destination." Hinata called. A large grey planet appears on the screen.

Ino releases Naruto and walks over to a monitor. Sitting down, she starts typing.

A minute passes…

"Unnamed mining planet…" Ino started reading from her monitor. "Oxygen level is below 3%… a few life forms are detected… none are human though?"

Naruto nods. "Probably just some rodents." He turns to Sasuke and Sakura. "Lets suit up!"

"What about me?" Ino called as the three begin walking away.

Naruto walks over to her and whispers in her ear.

"Stay with Hinata…" He whispered. "I don't want her to get scared being all by herself."

Ino sighs. "Alright… I'll keep her company." She then kisses him on the lips. "Just… just be careful."

"Don't worry…" He called back as he starts running out of the room. "Just monitor our progress!"

Once he's out of sight, Ino walks over to Hinata and sits down.

"We need to talk…" Ino said, getting the pilots attention. "Do you still have a crush on Naruto?"

Hinata whips her head around and begins blushing.

"I…um… well… a little." She confessed. "I just want what you two have."

"I don't think sharing would be a good idea." Ino joked, causing Hinata to blush. "Well… we could… but it will be up to Naruto."

Hinata shakes her head, getting rid of the thoughts.

"I just want to better myself." Hinata said, getting her blush under control. "To be stronger and have more confidence... Like you and Sakura."

"Don't worry… hanging around us will hopefully help you." Ino stated as she starts back to her monitor. "We'll help you find someone… don't worry."

Hinata gives her a grateful smile, then goes back to monitor her captain.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke step away from their landing craft.

They each wear a pair of form fitting space suits, with helmets that doesn't constrict their movements. Naruto's is Orange, Sasuke's is Black and Sakura's is Pink.

Each also carry weapons.

Naruto carrying a futuristic looking shotgun. Sakura is carrying dual pistols, both holstered. While Sasuke is carrying an assault rifle.

An image appears on Naruto's helmet.

After a few seconds… he points to his left.

"The mine should be just over that hill!" Naruto had to shout, as a dust storm starts picking up.

As they starts running toward the mind, Naruto presses a button on the side of his helmet.

"Ino! Do you copy?" Naruto yelled as they make it over the hill. Machinery are left abandoned. Including a large hover drill that is covered in rust.

Sasuke nods, and rushes toward the drill.

After a few seconds, Naruto gets a response.

"_We read you… the storm is interfering… the signal…" _Ino responded through the static.

With Sasuke…

He rips out a small box from the drill.

He press a button of the helmet.

"The transponder is still good!" Sasuke called as he sticks it in a container and slides it into one of the suits pockets.

Naruto nods, then turns to Sakura as she stands on a metal platform. She jumps on it a few times. A green light flashes.

She turns to her crewmates. "Elevator still works!"

Naruto nods. "Ino… how big is the storm!"

Static is heard…

A few seconds pass…

Then… "Looks… at least… 2 miles long…" Static is heard.

Naruto shakes his head. "The ship needs better communications, aside from a bigger crew." He said to himself.

He shakes his head and runs to the elevator.

* * *

The elevator creaks and groans as it goes down.

After a few minutes, the elevator comes to a stop. Dust kicks up.

Naruto steps off, followed by the other two. He presses another button on his suit and lights come on. The other two follow his example.

The mine itself looks like an old cave. A few glitters are seen on the wall.

Sakura walks over to the wall and rubs a stone with her glove.

"Looks like someone's been here recently." Sakura called to her friend.

Sasuke nods. "They were probably looking for some quick cash."

Naruto walks into the middle of the room. He presses a switch on his shotgun. A flashlight comes on. He shines it down the separate caves and halls that line the area.

He steps to the side, to get a better look down a cave.

Unaware to him, a crack forms beneath him.

Sasuke picks up silvery object. It shines as the flashlight hits it.

Looking around, he quickly pockets it.

Sakura suddenly hears a cracking sound… she tilts her head to hear better...

Another crack...

Naruto steps forward. Another crack appears.

Sasuke stands up and a looks toward his captain.

Sakura also turns her head.

Only to see…

Cracks forming under their captain.

They yell a warning.

It comes to late, as Naruto places his foot down.

The ground gives way.

Naruto falls through the newly made hole with a startled yell.

Sakura and Sasuke rush forward to grab him…

But they reach him too late.

After a few minutes of looking down the hole. Listening for any sound…

Sasuke spots Sakura about to jump down. He quickly grabs her shoulder, stopping her.

"No!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled back. "He's my best friend! I have to help!"

"He may have a broken leg… we don't won't to risk you getting one too." He shines his light down the hole. "We need to find another way down."

"_What's… going on?" _Ino said through the helmet. _"Naruto's… heartbeat sensor… started going… fast."_

Sakura looks at Sasuke.

He shakes his head.

"We just got separated… nothing to worry about." Sakura answered once she calms herself.

* * *

5 Minutes pass…

Naruto slowly opens his eye.

A bark echoes off the walls.

He shakes his head.

Spotting his Shotgun next to him, he grabs it and stands up.

He rubs his visor. Making sure no cracks have formed.

He sighs in relief at not finding any. Glad he had his crews visors reinforced.

He presses a button on his helmet.

"Ino! Sakura!… Sasuke!" Static is heard. "Something must be blocking it." He spots silver rocks on the walls. And a blue glow in the distant. "Must be the ores…" He tilts his head at the blue glow. _Wonder what that is?_

He continues to walk. Gun at the ready. Completely unaware something is following him.

Something with over a hundred eyes.

After a few minutes of walking, a tapping sound is heard.

He quickly aims his gun at the sound…

Only to see nothing.

Moving the light back in front of him, he misses the yellow eyes that follow him.

Another few minutes later, he reaches the room the light was coming from.

Another Bark is heard…

This one very close…

Spotting a large white crystal… he walks forward…

Only to leap back as a something black lands in front of him.

He quickly aims his weapon at it…

It's has black leathery skin. A lot of eyes. Eight legs. Slim dripping from it's fanged mouth.

Naruto was about to pull the trigger…

When another spider lowers itself in front of him. The web shining in the light.

Hearing a thump behind him… he knows he's surrounded.

1 second passes…

2...

3...

A spider suddenly spit's a web, which Naruto ducks. The web strikes the spider behind him.

A spider leaps at him…

He swings his shotgun… and the spider goes flying into the wall.

Another spider leaps…

Naruto pulls the trigger…

The bullets rip through the spider… leaving it headless. Green goo splashes onto the ground.

He cocks the gun. An empty shell falls to the ground.

He fires…

The spider is clipped but charges forward… blood leaking from a wound on it's side…

Naruto leaps sideways as the spider leaps at him…

Ducking another web… he fires at the spider hanging from the ceiling acting as a sniper. The spider is hit and falls to the ground with a 'splat'.

He cocks his gun again.

Only to have a web attach itself to the gun.

Naruto pulls… just as he spots another spider coming up from the side.

Looking at where the gun is aiming at…

He smirks…

And fires…

The bullet cuts through the spider that had a hold of the gun.

Naruto yanks his gun loose and aims it at the last one…

This one has green goo leaking from it's side…

Naruto growls and cocks the gun…

He squeezes the trigger…

It clicks…

Naruto mentally curses as he dodges the spider.

He jumps back and holds the shotgun like a bat.

He swings at the charging arachnid...

Green goo hit's the wall and some splash onto his suit.

Looking down at the shotgun, he growls.

"Gross…" He managed to say as he swings the gun around trying to clean it.

A Bark is heard again.

He aims his gun again…

Ignoring that his gun is empty, he looks for the sound.

Another bark.

Looking toward the crystal, he realizes that it's coming from the inside of it.

He approaches it…

Looking closely at it. He notices something is trapped inside…

Getting face to face with it…

He figures out what it is…

A Fox!

Said fox snaps his eye's open.

Naruto falls back.

To be Continued…

* * *

Another original stories. This one was my favorite, second being Naruto: In The Sky. Wanted to post this so it won't rot away on my drive. This story originally had a prequel planned, but I decided to just place flashbacks instead.

Also have an original Naruto/Zombie story set in the modern days. And before you ask, it's not a crossover. Not Resident Evil, nor Silent hill or Left 4 Dead. An original story, might or might not post it.

Tell me what you think. On this story I was tossing around the idea of Hinata joining the pairing, but decided against it. Not sure about the pairings, It can be either a female or a male pairing for her. I have nothing against either.


End file.
